


Study Buddy

by paperclipbitch



Series: femslash100 drabbles [33]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheerleaders, Community: femslash100, Community: femslash100100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Studying, amerikate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[college AU] “It’s like you’re deliberately tormenting me,” Kate complains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Помощь в учёбе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546961) by [Bat_out_of_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell), [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017)



> Written for **femslash100** 's drabbletag, for the prompt: _finals_. So of course I cracked and did a college AU. Also for my **femslash100100** Amerikate table for the prompt: 174. _anticipation_.
> 
> (Also, I have far too many feelings about the TV show _Hellcats_ , and I totally want to write an epic with America as a kickass cheerleader, which may have, um, shown here.)

“Hey,” America says, kicking at Kate’s knee, “keep studying, Princess. You told me to keep you on task.”

“You didn’t say you’d wear the _uniform_ while you did it,” Kate grumbles, and tries to drop her gaze to her textbook.

America looks like the kind of girl who’d eat cheerleaders for breakfast, not the kind of girl who actually _is_ a cheerleader. Kate went through high school with Cassie, who was squad captain by their final year, so she knows exactly how much hard work goes into cheerleading, even when she’s not watching America practice flips at weekends when the rest of them are lazing around and getting Billy to score them weed.

Only now it’s finals week, and Kate is frantically trying to cram in all the bits and pieces of information that have dropped back out of her head again, and it’s not fair that America – who’s smart on top of having a cheerleading scholarship – is wearing her uniform, including the flippy little skirt, and Kate can’t do _anything_ about it. 

“It’s like you’re deliberately tormenting me,” Kate complains, turning a page. Her fingertips are yellow with highlighter and she’s drunk so much coffee her head buzzes if she turns it too fast.

“Maybe,” America says slowly, “I’m giving you incentive to earn a study break.” 

Kate’s head snaps up. “A study break?”

America’s smirk is somehow angelic. “Don’t you want to know what I’m wearing _under_ the uniform? Now, finish this chapter.”

Kate gets on with it.


End file.
